Artifacts
Atlas of the Infinite Planes A massive tome stolen from a demon-possessed king. Its pockmarked stone covers suggest unfathomable antiquity. Serves as the heart of Housebeak. Bebedora Puppet creature used by the Vaeria Coven to control Moriarty. It was destroyed by Valtyr and given to Moriarty to keep. After repairing it, the doll was destroyed again by a man called "Rook" during the break-in of Galahad's home. Black Ka'Kari An orb of purest black housed in the maw of a pendant shaped like a demon's head. Currently held by Raelith Despar. Eye of Imix Purified A hot marble formally watched upon by the fire deity Imix. The party purified it on the Plane of Water with the help of First Lights from across the continent. It can be used to cure, heal diseases, and remove curses. Currently held by Fajar. Excalibur, the Sword of Power The legendary sword of the High King Jorsin Alkestes. Used to cut down the armies of the Kruul. With Iures, its power was used to seal away the Godking's armies after he was defeated. It was used by the party in Fiebhart to seal away the Kruul once again. Currently resides in the Temple of Serenrae under a stone dome created by Fajar. Housebeak A Tardis-like closet housed on top of giant chicken feet. A vessel created for ease of interplanar travel by Merlin. Iures, the Staff of Law A large staff shaped as a massive gavel. Allows precise control of creating and unmaking weaves of magic. Aids in occult rituals. It was used by the party in Fiebhart to seal away the Kruul once again. Currently held by Elyon Vaeria. Knife of Dreams A paradoxical knife. It was said to allow one to 'cut' through the veil between dreams and reality. Created in a dream by Merlin, who used it to escape back to the Material Plane. Sword of Phontaine A greatsword found buried with Valtyr Phontaine. It spoke to him, promising greater power for each enemy he slays. It could not have been match to a better host, as Valtyr used it to bring down scores of enemies - notably a T-rex and Zinna Vaeria. Its power grew and grew as it drank the blood of many people. Within the Chamber of Excalibur, its consciousness possessed Valtyr and forced him to attack Excalibur itself. The party then learned its true purpose as the phylactery of the Godking Roygaris Ursuul. It was thrown into a Sphere of Annihilation, never to return. To Reign in Hell Crown worn by the emissary of Asmodeus himself. He who wears it speaks with the authority of Hell. of the Herald Extraplanar creatures who are sensitive to the presence of other outsiders can sense this item as it enters their vicinity. Mortal Attunement: If you are not lawful evil, make a DC 17 Constitution saving throw. On a successful save the creature takes 6d10 necrotic damage. On a failed save, the creature dies and his soul is sent to the nine hells for all eternity. Only a wish spell or divine intervention can free them. Once you attune this item, your alignment shifts to lawful evil. The wielder can command the obedience and fealty of creatures within 120 feet when she activates the device (a standard action). Creatures totaling 300 Hit Dice can be ruled, but creatures with Intelligence scores of 12 or higher are each entitled to a DC 16 Will save to negate the effect. Ruled creatures obey the wielder as if she were their absolute sovereign. Still, if the wielder gives a command that is antithetical to the nature of the creatures commanded, the magic is broken. The crown can be used for 666 total minutes before it returns to its place in the treasuries of Hell. This duration need not be continuous. The Mantle of Draconia A cloak made in the shape of dragon wings. On its clasp is a flower made of 10 dragon scales: white, blue, black, red, green, gold, silver, copper, bronze, and brass. Use 1/week. Activate as a standard action. This effect can be dismissed as a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The user is immediately polymorphed into a dragon, as if subject to form of the dragon I, II, or III, depending on the user’s Hit Dice. If the user has 12 HD or fewer, it is affected as per form of the dragon I. Those with 13 to 18 HD are affected as per form of the dragon II, and those 19 or more Hit Dice are affected as per form of the dragon III. The type of dragon is chosen by the user based on its alignment. * Lawful good: bronze dragon, gold dragon, or silver dragon * Neutral good: any metallic dragon * Chaotic good: brass dragon or copper dragon * Lawful neutral: any chromatic or metallic dragon * Neutral: any chromatic or metallic dragon * Chaotic neutral: any chromatic or metallic dragon * Lawful evil: blue dragon or green dragon * Neutral evil: any chromatic dragon * Chaotic evil: black dragon, red dragon, or white dragon The user’s draconic appearance is always the same each subsequent time it transforms. While in draconic form, the user gains the following benefits. * The user is able to speak Draconic * The user gains a +4 competence bonus on Fly checks. * The user gains a +4 competence bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Sense Motive checks made against or involving dragons. * The user is immune to sleep and paralysis and gains a spell resistance equal to 11 + its Hit Dice. The user gains frightful presence with a 200-foot-radius range and a Will save DC equal to 10 + Hit Dice + Charisma modifier.